joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannosaurus (Composite)
Summary Tyrannosaurus rex, commonly abbreviated as T. rex, is a species of theropod dinosaur that lived throughout what is now western North America from 68 to 66 million of years ago. It was the largest terrestrial carnivore of North America, with the different measures between 12 and 12.5 meters in length and between 4.5 and 18.5 tonnes in weight. While not the largest theropod and terrestrial carnivore in the world, it still holds the title of owner of the most powerful bite force of all known terrestrial animals. Since its discovery in the early 1900s, T. rex has been one of the most, if not the most famous and recognizable dinosaurs. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to 1-C Name: Tyrannosaurus rex Origin: Unknown Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Hearing and eyesight), Large Size (Type 1), Sound and Vibration Manipulation (Actual Tyrannosaurus sounds were low-frequency infrasound rumbles that could be heard and felt from miles away. Roar can stun and knock down enemies), Resurrection, Regeneration (At least High-Low, possibly Low-Mid; Can regenerate and heal from the previously mentioned injuries. Goes up to Low-Godly via Type 8), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 8; Capable of surviving many massive holes being made in her neck and side and is shown casually hunting after this, along with regenerating from said wound. Once its soul was absorbed, Tyrannosaurus Rex can still revive from the spawner as long as it's unscathed), Septic/Bacterial Bite (Comparable to a Komodo Dragon's bite, when it was assumed the bite was bacterial and not poisonous in nature), Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, All attacks have a chance of stunning his opponents, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation via Dark Claw, Healing, Durability Negation, Paralysis, Electricity Manipulation, Transformation (If hit by an Existence Erasing attack, it will automatically enter its X-Antibody state as defense), Energy Manipulation, Can lower his foe(s) speed, Dinosaur Physiology |-|Resistances= Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Its skin is black in color due to the radiation from the nearby volcano) and Poison (T-Rex and Giganotosaurus are the only dinosaurs able to resist Missile Silo's poisonous area), Limited Resistance to Fire and Electricity, Resistance to Heat (Can walk through lava and fire without sustaining any damage), Fire Manipulation and Plant Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Its attack is even higher than TNT explosion which can evaporate a large amount of iron at once) to Complex Multiverse Level (Was the only one strong enough to break through Barbamon's barrier. Aided in the fight against a powered up Piedmon and Puppetmon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Somewhat slower than - albeit still comparable to - the Dragon Rider) to Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 10 (The biceps brachii muscle of an adult Tyrannosaurus rex was capable of lifting 199 kilograms (438.72 pounds) by itself, meaning its much more powerful neck muscle (a T. rex's main means of lifting) must be superior. Can drag multi-ton animals such as the Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus or even other T. Rex) to Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Black Class to Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level+ to Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, a few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Tyrannomon, MasterTyrannomon and Mametyramon in general are very skilled fighters with MasterTyrannomon being a Tyrannomon that a lived and has fought countless battles. However, its virus forms are quite bestial and tend to focus on killing their opponents as fast as possible. Despite this, they have lived through countless battles and have adapted through harsh environments. Weaknesses: Limited arm movement, its legs would break if it was somehow forced to run. They can't sense things without movement or sound, however this applies to only the Tyrannosaurs from Jurassic Park franchise. If its soul is consumed, it cannot be reborn on its own. However, absorber can place its spawner and Tyrannosaurus Rex will be able to revive near him, but the destruction of the spawner will not allow Tyrannosaurus Rex to be reborn again; Fire attacks cause more damage than to other creatures Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users